Gravity Falls: Tales from the Mystery Shack
by Geo Soul
Summary: No Description, just pure SMUT in the form of one shots! Not every shot will be a Lemon though.
1. Friends with Benefits

Dipper sat on his bed upside down. Bored out of his mind as he held his book.

Soon he found himself falling asleep And the book falling from his hand.

'So tired.' He thought before shutting his eyes.

*Dream*

Dipper walked through a dense forest. "Hello?" He called out, a few birds chirping. He walked around the forest and soon came across an ethereal white river inside a pitch black cave. "Whoa."

He walked inside the cave and stopped right at the river. He then heard giggling and saw someone rising from the water. He could feel his face heat up When he realized they were naked and were His sister and Pacifica looked at him with playful smiles.

"Look Mabel, he's come to play." Pac said, her boobs jiggling as she moved.

"Yes and it looks like his friend wants some fun too" Mabel giggled. With a smile.

Dipper felt the blood rush south As he started to get harder, the two suddenly appeared on each side of him.

"Come Dipper let's have some Fun."

"Yeah bro we're all yours.".

*End Dream*

Dipper fell on the floor. "Not Again." He said, feeling his hardened member run against his pants And his wet shorts. 'Why does this keep happening? And why my twin?!' He thought in distress

He got up and Mabel came in riding Waddles with her grappling hook in hand. 'Thank god my shirt is baggy and covering my pants.' He thought in relief as she jumped on her bed.

"Sup bro? Why's your bed wet?"

"I spilled water." He immediately said, thankful that his water bottle was open and on the floor..

"Oh well be more careful." She said as she tried picking up Waddles. But he ran off So She chased him back out As Dipper sighed

"These dreams have gotta stop." He said as he stood up and went into their private bathroom. And took a shower, still thinking about that dream.

'I need help Now!' He thought as he got out of the shower, his stiffy now prominent from behind the towel. "Not again!" He said out loud.

*Later*

Dipper walked through the cold night filled forest with his journal Trying to clear his head When he tripped on a rock and hit his head. He groaned as he got up. "Why me?"

He put his hand to his head and felt something sticky. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, he then saw his hand was now red. "Damn it."

He grabbed his journal and looked for a stream. He found one and lifted his hair. He splashed his face with water multiple times As the blood dripped down From his head into the cold stream.

He reached into his bag and grabbed some bandage And wrapped it around his head. He heard some branches snap.

"Whoa who's there?" He said, shining his light around.

"Dipper?" He heard a female voice ring out.

"Candy is that you?"

Said Asian popped out of a tree, startling Dipper. "Hello!"

Dipper gripped his heart. "Stop doing that?!"

"Sorry Dipper." She smiled.

"It's ok Candy. Can I talk to you about something?" He said nervously.

"Sure." She said curious as she jumped down.

Dipper explained his problem While Candy blushed.

"And that's my problem…Candy?" He saw her in a blank trance.

"...Dipper if you tell them does does that mean we'll have to...Stop?" She blushed heavily.

"Well…not if you want…in on it." He spoke, looking into her bright eyes before she slammed her lips onto his. Dipper's eyes widened at first, but soon he closed them and deepened the kiss.

Causing Candy to moan. She felt his hands go lower And into her pants She moaned when she felt his cold fingers go into her cunt. As she unzipped his shorts and pulled out his long semi-hardened cock. She pulled away in shock "Dipper did your cock get bigger?"

"N-no." He stuttered while she smiled.

"I think it has." She got on her knees and kissed the tip Making him Moan. She licked the sides.

"Candy you're amazing!"

"…as always." She spoke with a smile and started to suck on the tip, swirling her tongue around it.

"Candy go faster!"

She did so and earned a groan of pleasure. She slowly pulled off her skirt and panties and started fingering herself.

"Ahh Candy I'm Cumming!" He warned before she pulled back and quickly took off her glasses as his cum shot out onto her face.

"Mmmm it's so warm and sweet like Honey!" She said, licking some from her face. Candy got On all fours and took off her sweater and tank top, leaving her in only socks and shoes. "All for you Dipper." She said seductively.

Dipper gave his own Smirk and grabbed her waist, aligning his now fully hardened cock with her entrance.

"Do it!" She said.

He immediately thrusted into her. "Ahhh its so tight!" He said as he moved back and forth. "It has(moan)been awhile." Candy said as she turned her body with his cock in her, giving him a view of her ample breasts.

"Yeah! *Grunt* I know!" He leaned forward as started sucking on her nipples which were very sensitive. The feeling on her chest caused her to cum.

"Ahhhh!" She grabbed her other breasts with her hand Letting out a deep moan while he sucked on the other one. "Yes yes yes!" She moaned as he went faster. 'He's so rough!' She thought as she came again.

"You enjoy that?" He whispered into her ear and lowered his lips onto hers.

Candy gave a moan As he shot his load into her womb. Slightly inflating her stomach a bit.

He pulled out and his cum started leaking out of her.

"Dipper I think you should tell them." She panted. "And that I was here first…but I can share." She kissed him.

Dipper smiled as he picked up her glasses and put them on her. "Thanks Candy you're sweet." He said before kissing her, soon it turned into a full on makeout session.

*Later*

Dipper walked to the Mystery Shack with Candy, their clothes were disheveled and their hair was a mess, but Dipper knew that Stan and Ford were always asleep at this time. Wendy was out and Soos was Soos and who knows where.

"The cost is clear." Dipper said, opening the door for Candy who was still limping.

"Thanks." She said. With a smile as he suddenly picked her up.

"Let's go." He whispered into her ear Making her blush.

*Upstairs*

Dipper knocked on his and Mabel's door and after at least ten minutes the door opened.

"Dipper you didn't have to..." Mabel yawned. "Knock?" She then took notice of Candy, who looked like she had just fallen asleep. "What's with her?"

"She fell asleep in the woods and I didn't want to leave her there so she could be eaten by a pack of wolves or raped by a group of Manotaurs." He told her As he walked in. And placed her on the bed Belonging to Dipper. 'She's so sweet when she sleeps.' Dipper thought as she reached out in her sleep.

"Let's have more fun" She said in her sleep.

"Who knows what she's dreaming about." Mabel said.

"Yeah hehehehe." Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Hey…Mabel, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Dip."

Dipper then proceeded to explain his situation nervously Causing Mabel to Blush.

"So…you've been having those dreams too?" She asked.

"Wait so you?..."

"Yeeaah." She admitted "And I want to know why Pacifica is in them."

"You do why?"

"It's Pacifica."

Dipper was confused.

"The most stubborn girl in the world."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said.

*Later*

Candy woke up on Dipper's bed. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Mabel said, Candy saw they were the only ones in the room.

"Where's Dipper?"

"He went out."


	2. Fun in the Northwest(s)

*Northwest Manor*

Dipper snuck past the guards of the building And Made his way to Pacifica's Room by climbing up the wall And entering the window which was open.

He saw Steam coming from Pacifica's Personal Bathroom and realized she was in the shower. He gave a smirk When he started hearing her moan out his name.

He heads into the bathroom and stands outside the door. He peeks inside And saw the curtain was closed But he could see Pacifica behind it, and by the way she was moving he knew she was playing with herself.

"Harder Harder!" She moaned as she rubbed her large breasts.

Dipper could feel himself getting Hard when she moaned his name again. He took off his shorts and started stroking his cock. 'If she wants it then She'll get it!'

He pulled open his journal and looked through the spells until he found a sleeping one. 'Perfect!' He pulled his pants up And started to cast the Spell, the only downside was that it would take exactly ten minutes and thirty seconds to fully take effect.

*10 Minutes and 30 Seconds Later*

Pacifica fell on her floor in a very thin towel fast asleep.

Dipper came out of his hiding spot under her bed and locked her bedroom door and the large window he came in. "Time for fun!" 'But first, maybe I could read her mind and see just HOW much she wants me.' He thought trying to to find a mind reading spell quickly as he heard footsteps coming from outside and a key entering a lock. He placed Pacifica onto her bed and went back under the bed.

Footsteps were heard Her door unlocked. And Priscilla Northwest walked In

Dipper suddenly felt his mind go blank and his eyes change gold and crimson. As he felt his Anger boil as he felt a small surge of power flow through his body.

Dipper pulls out his journal And casted another variant of the sleep spell that affected the target instantly but only lasted thirty minutes.

Priscilla gave a yawn and passed out Asleep In less than a minute.

Dipper then cast the spell he put on Pacifica and closed the doors, locking them again. "Time for Fun." He said. He looked at Priscilla and did not like all the plastic surgery and implants. He then flipped through his book for something to fix that.

"Let's see Raging Spell, Paging Spell Magic,Spell Staging Spell Saggin spell Waging Spell Minimum Waging Spell Here it is Ageing Spell! Now I need one to get rid of all the things she added to her body."

He searched for another spell for at least ten minutes. "Found it youth restoration and removal spells."

He read the phrase and Priscilla's body changed. Her height shrank a bit and her flat chest actually grew to about an HH size. Her lips became thin and her face became less angled. Her eyes turned pink and her hair changed to black. "Better."

'Why did she actually get surgery to REMOVE her chest? Preston probably doesn't like large chests.' He thought as he cast the aging spell. Priscilla's chest changed to an EE as her height shrank more and her hair reached her ass. 'Her chest was that big when she was 13?!' He thought in shock as Pacifica started to wake up 'Shit, I don't think I cast the spell properly! It's supposed to last for six hours!' He quickly dragged the sleeping Priscilla with him under the bed before Pacifica fully woke up.

"Man what a nap." She yawned before realizing she was still in a towel. "I need to get dressed." She muttered before heading into her walk-in closet and closed the door.

'Dang, hmmm maybe she can help.' Dipper thought as he went back through the journal and landed on a specific page, one that described the Seven Deadly Sins, and the one he was looking for was the Sin of Lust.

'Alright.' He took out a small knife and cut his finger, letting his blood fall onto the page As it glowed and a glowing dark pink arm came out from the book. 'Whoa.'

Dipper moved with the journal to her bathroom and closed the door. The feminine arm reached out completely And rubbed under his chin

"Lust, stop that." He said as he put it on the ground.

"Awww but why? We never get to play anymore." She said quietly before her whole body came out of the book. She was tall and wore all black. Her elbow-length gloves only had a finger on the middle one and she only wore a strapless black dress that covered her entire body except for the top of her KK-Cup chest. Her hair was also black and her eyes were red.

"Look I need your help." He spoke.

"With what?"

He then explained his problem again.

"Oh my." She said.

"You have something to do with this, don't you Lust?"

"For once no." She frowned. "I think that is all on Aphrodite."

"Who?"

"Greek goddess of Love? Basically the being of porn?" She told him While deadpanning. Making him Blush as he heard Pacifica jump onto her bed.

"Let's do it."

Lust cast her own spell on Pacifica and on Priscilla. "They will both be asleep for 13 hours. I have also changed their memories."

"Perfect so when they wake up they'll?.."

"Priscilla will think she's a Dog and Pacifica will think she's your Maid."

"WHAT!?"

Lust smiled evilly.

"I'm just fucking with you! Priscilla will think that she got sick of her husband and made a magical source change her young and find someone better for her. And Pacifica will think that you already told her about your dreams as your lust curse."

"Tee to the Hee" Dipper said. "So what do we do about Preston?"

Taken care of As we were talking."

*Elsewhere*

Preston Northwest lied on the floor in fetal position, his eyes very blank.

*Back upstairs*

"Okay." He spoke while grinning. As he walked up to the bed and pulled Priscilla out from under. And stripped them both Naked slowly.

Soon he was done and cast the same spell he did on Priscilla to Paz.

Soon he was finished and Pacifica's chest also grew a bit and her hair changed to platinum blonde and chocolate brown.

Dipper smirked and took of his clothes, his cock springing out from its prison. "Time for the best part." He said quietly. As he Spread open Priscilla's Legs and saw her damp slit. He licked his lips And started to lick her pussy. Making her moan in her sleep as he started pinching at her clit. "Nice and firm."

He moved from her lower regions and went farther up. Making her moan Louder when he pinched her large nipples. 'Damn she's horny as fuck!' He thought with a smile as he moved his cock to her sleeping head. And shoved it in her mouth. Priscilla unconsciously started to suck on it.

"Damn she Wants it bad!" He said out loud as she bobbed her head. Dipper gripped her head and started to fuck it slowly. "I'll make you Pay for what you did to Pacifica!" He said quietly. With a growl as he went slightly faster, the tip hitting the back of her throat making her gag a little.

He groaned as he felt himself cum. His large load filled her entire mouth As she swallowed it down. Dipper pulled out and shot some onto her face.

She gave a soft moan and moved her head a bit.

Dipper moved over to her Pussy and rubbed the tip against the entrance before slowly going in. "Damn it's fucking tight!" He grunted as he reached something that surprised him; a barrier. 'So Preston Raped a woman and she birthed Pacifica?'

'Either that or her hymen grew back from the spell or Pacifica was adopted.' He thought As he thrusted through the barrier.

She let out a pain filled scream Which was muffled by Dipper's hand. 'Sorry Preston she's mine now.' He thought as he grabbed the journal And flipped through the pages Until he found another memory altering spell. 'Should I completely erase her memories or just change it further?'

'Guess I'll completely erase it And just leave the stuff on how to breathe and do everyday things.'

His hand started to glow and he touched her forehead. 'From this moment on you are no longer Priscilla Northwest, you are Petra Anderson.'

"Petra Anderson." she moaned in her sleep While Dipper grinned.

'You belong only to Dipper and Mabel Pines.' He started to thrust in and out again.

'Wait what if she gets upset about her mom!' He looked at Pacifica And placed His hand over her head. 'Priscilla Northwest is No Longer your Mother..

"No Longer Mother." She muttered.

'Petra Anderson is your Pet.'

"Pet."

He Smiled As he came in Prisc-Petra's pussy. Afterwards he pulled out And his cum shot onto her stomach and breasts.

"Your Turn Pacifica." He whispered as he went up to her mouth with his cock and his head at her pussy. Making her moan As he licked her. He rubbed the tip against her lips and she opened her mouth. As he forced it in Slowly.

'Her mouth is so Tight!' He thought as he stuck his tongue into her snatch.

She gave a deep moan as he slapped her ass.

He pulled out her mouth and faced her. He stuck his wet cock in between her large boobs. 'I so wish I could wake her up!' He thought as he held the large mounds around his dick and thrusted. He soon came onto her face And chest.

Dipper got off and went to her Pussy. "I'm not gonna be pulling out!" He said as he went in slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt her And broke her barrier. He waited a few minutes before slowly moving back and forth.

"Soooooooo Tight!" He groaned as his tip entered her womb. And pushed further as the entire Head entered it.

.

She let out a loud Gasp as he started thrusting again.

"Damn this is great!" He said quietly as he started going faster. Dipper felt his dick Pulsating As he came inside her, his dick expanding inside her. If her eyes were open they would probably be rolled back into her skull. Her stomach started to slightly inflate as if she were 3 Months pregnant just like Petra's.

Dipper pulled out with a Wet Pop As his cum flowed out of her like a waterfall.

Soon they woke up after about 3 hours and Dipper realizing how long he had actually fucked them.

"Ugh my Head, Dipper is that you?" Pacifica groaned as the new memories that Lust gave her flooded her mind.

"Yep it's me." He said as he picked himself up from the floor. Just as Petra woke up very slowly. And gave a Yawn

"Where…am I?"


	3. Tambry the Unfaithful

_**Long Time No See Fanfic Geo here Sorry for not updating in Awhile but Life has been Suckish for me and Red...Mainly Me but Anyway Here's a New Chapter of Tales from the Mystery Shack and it features a Certain Textaholic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We No Owny Da Gravity Falls**_

*Dipper and Mabel's room*

Waddles was snoring on Mabel's bed while Dipper was writing down some notes.

"Hmmmm let me see How bout? Hey good lookin what's cookin?" he smiled before sighing. "No, that's cliche and never worked at all." He said as he scratched it out. "Maybe, hey girl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Nah that's still too cheesy." he scribbled it off And gave a sigh of upset. "Nothing I can think of seems to work." He said as he decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. "Maybe a snack can help me." He said to himself when he got downstairs he saw Tambry who for once wasn't on her Phone. "Tambry? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Hey dipper it's Robbie we had an argument again."

"Again? Isn't that the third one this week?"

"Yeah I just wish he wasn't so Jealous, he's always thinking I'm cheating on him!"

"Maybe this is a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"A sign you should hold off on dating for a while."

"Maybe you're right." she replied while he took a seat besides her And gave a sad Sigh "But who would be a good guy to replace Robbie?" She said just as Dipper's phone rang. "Oh no, that's probably him." Tambry spoke as Dipper answered his Phone.

"Hello? Robbie?"

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Mabel?"

"No it's Kristen Schaal Of course it's Me!"

"Oh I thought it was Robbie." He said with relief.

"Dipper Listen I'm sleeping over at Candy's tonight."

"Ok, and I take it you want me to watch over Waddles, right?"

"Nah you can bring him over."

"Alright, I'll be there." He said as he hung up the phone. "Sorry Tambry, I gotta get my sister's stuff since she'll be staying at a friend's place."

"Whatever." she replied as he headed upstairs.

*Later*

Dipper came back downstairs while Tambry was still there.

"What's wrong?"

"My folks are out of town. "So I'm gonna be staying here for a bit." Tambry sighed in a bored tone.

"Oh, well...I hope you'll be fine using Mabel's bed." He told her with a blush.

"Thanks." Tambry spoke with a yawn. "I'm gonna go hit the hay." she said as she walked upstairs.

"Alright, night." Dipper said.

*That Night*

Dipper was snoring in his bed.

*Dipper's wet Dream*

He was leaning on the wall while Tambry was licking at his dick. "Ahhh Yeah Tambry you're amazing."

"Of course, but this dick is even more amazing." she spoke in a seductive Voice before sucking on his balls making Him Moan Louder.

"Tambry." he moaned as he came in her mouth with his sperm coating her mouth and face.

*Dream over*

Dipper slowly opened his eyes and yawned and sat up. "Ugh I did it again."

That's when he heard panting near him.

'Huh?' he turned and went bug eyed seeing Tambry panting in Mabel's bed while rubbing her chest and a hand in her pants.

"Harder Harder." she Moaned while her fingers rubbed against her pussy. "Dipper!" she Moaned with said boy noticing his dick get hard under the sheets.

'She's thinking of Me!?'

"More! Fuck me!" She moaned as she fingered herself harder.

"Uh...Tambry?" he said trying to wake her.

"More!"

"Tambry wake up!"

"Wah?" She gasped seeing Dipper see her.

"Uhhhh hey?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Tambry screamed in shock.

"Easy there!" He said trying to calm her down.

"Oh my God!" she muttered in embarrassment. 'He saw it all!' "Whoa." She thought as her face turned bright red. Her Blush increased when she saw that Dipper was Hard. 'Holy shit! He's big!' she thought as Dipper saw what she was looking at.

'Crap!' "Uh...I wasn't looking." he said in a quick tone.

"Yes you did. And...is that really yours?" she asked pointing to his erection.

"Uh...yeah." he said with an Embarrassed Smile. "I've always had it this big, kinda awkward when I get new pants or shorts." 'Not to Mention Mom and Mabel had to help me get it down a few times.'

"Wait...have you ever used it?"

"Yeah a few times why?"

"Do you...think you can help me?"

Dipper blushed harder. "Uhhh Really?"

"Well I don't think we're gonna get any sleep if we don't help each other out."

"Yeah I guess you're right." he admitted. "So, want me to be on top or you?"

"Uhhh if you want I can Be on top."

"That works." Tambry said as Dipper walked over and she kept staring at his schlong. Tambry sighed and stripped down while Dipper got on the bed. 'It looks bigger.'

"Lay down." he asked her as she complied He moved on top while his dick rubbed against her stomach. Which caused her blush to Darkened. "Will you be able to take it?" he asked her in worry.

"Let's find out." she said with a smirk.

"Alright, brace yourself." he told her as he pushed into her slowly.

She bit her lip while stunned it was pushed in. 'I can feel it Stretching me!'

"Oh fuck!" Dipper grunted as he tried going in, which was harder than he thought. 'Come on come on!'

Soon a few inches were inside And Dipper started to thrust at slightly quicker rate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tambry moaned as Dipper went faster.

"Tambry! Your whole body is squeezing down on me!" Dipper moaned In ecstasy.

"Your dick is amazing! How can this even be?!" She moaned as she was stretched out. 'If he grows up it'll be like a fucking horse!'

"Tambry you're so tight!"

"Harder!"

"I'm trying!" he groaned while moving in and out faster.

"Harder!"

"I'm going as hard as I can woman!" He barked.

"Then do it better!" She yelled as he reached up and pinched her nipples. "Ahhh!"

"Tambry I'm going to Cum!"

"Then do it!" She moaned in a Loud tone before the sperm started shooting into her and Poured into her Womb.

"Fuck yeeeeeeees!" They moaned together as they ride their orgasms together.

Dipper pulled out and fell on the bed while his extra sperm shot on the sheats.

"Wow That was Great!"

"You said it." He spoke with a chuckle. "So...was that better than Robbie?"

"Damn Straight It was better than Robbie!" she panted while her tongue hung out When suddenly her phone Rang. "Oh great." She sighed as she saw it was Robbie. "It's him." She sighed Annoyed.

"Answer it." Dipper told Her as she did so.

"What is it?"

"Tambry baby I'm sorry about what I said."

"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow at this. "Prove it."

"I'll do anything to prove it!"

"Fine." she sighed in annoyed tone.

"Thanks babe! You won't regret it."

*4 Days Later*

Dipper was sitting behind the counter idly reading a magazine.

"Tambry Babe I'm back!" Robbie said as he ran in and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Sorry Man ya Just missed her." Dipper said not looking up.

"Well where'd she go?"

"She said something about an across town errand for her parents." he remarked while gripping the magazine. "Try there."

"Ugh Fine." Robbie Groaned as he walked out the Shack.

Dipper sighed and groaned. "Almost done?" He asked Tambry as she Sucked him off from under the desk.

"Almost, is he gone?"

"Yeah he's gone." he smiled. "Want me to cum inside you again?"

"You know I do."

"You know at this rate you might get pregnant."

"Who cares about that?"

"Good call, plus seeing you with a pregnant belly might be kinky." Dipper said as he came Into her. "And there's your breakfast." he joked as she swallowed his load.

"Ya know I could go for Seconds."

"Then chow down." He said with a smirk as she resumed blowing him.

*7 Months Later*

"Wow, you're really showing." Dipper said as He fucked Tambry's ass with her pregnant belly on clear display.

"Harder Harder!"

"What would Robbie say if he saw this?"

"Who cares what he thinks!" she moaned. "Just fuck me harder!"

"As you wish!" he grunted slamming his cock in deeper while squeezing her chest and Cumming into her Ass.

"OH GOD YES DIPPER!" She moaned in a Loud voice before his sperm gushed inside.

After 5 Minutes of Cumming Dipper pulled out. "I think that should do for now."

"Yeah at least until this little guy pops out." She said with a chuckle As She Kissed Dipper's Cheek. Tambry had no regrets about Cheating on Robbie and leaving him for Dipper. She was happy to be with him Happy that she was Unfaithful.


	4. Pain in the Membrane

**Yo Guys Geo here With the next Chapter of Tales from the Mystery Shack and its our first crossover Chapter too so I hope you all enjoy**

We see a 15 year old Dipper Pines Reading on the couch that he and his sister kept in their bedroom Of their New Home in Gravity Falls

"This is boring." he sighed as he got up and threw the book at his bookshelf When Mabel ran in Crying her eyes out with Waddles by her side. "Mabel What's wrong?" He asked while hugging her as He saw her face and Saw she had a Black Eye and a cut on her lip "Mabel Who did this to you?" Dipper growled as She Looked away to shove her face in a pillow and cry harder "Mabel please tell me" Dipper whispered.

"It was Gaz again!" She said in between sobs as Dipper gave a small Growl of anger

"Don't worry sis I'll handle this!" He said while kissing her forehead

*Arcade*

"Stupid bitch." a Bitter Voice said as They Played Street fighter. They had an oversized hoodie that hid all of their features, thick Goth boots and cargo pants.

"Yo Gaz!" Dipper yelled from behind her.

She stopped Playing and faced him "Ugh what do you Want Pines?" She grunted in annoyance of his presence

"Why'd you Hurt Mabel!"

"That Stupid Bitch should Know her Place When she Bothers Me" She said stubbornly as Dipper growled

'She's worse than how Pacifica was.' He thought in annoyance from her bitchy attitude

Gaz gave a smirk. "Tell you What I'll Make you A deal" She said while the game reset

"And that is?" He raised an eyebrow

"Simple if you beat me in Street Fighter I'll be your Slave for a Week, but if I win, You and your Whiny Bitch of a sister be my Slaves for a Year" She grinned evilly.

"Fine." he agreed in a cocky tone

*Later*

"N-No fucking way!" Gaz said In complete Shock and horror.

She lost to Dipper. Now normally she wouldn't be so shocked over a loss, nobody's perfect. But she lost while playing as Akuma and lost to Dipper…who was playing as DAN FUCKING HIBIKI! "Grrrrr REMATCH!" She roared. "Double or nothing!"

"Fine by me" Dipper said with a chuckle as he chose Dan again and she chose M Bison

A few minutes later Dan was cheering cause he won.

"REMATCH BEST 2 OUT OF 3!"

Dipper smirked at her desperation.

*2 Hours of Humiliating Defeat Later*

"T-This can't be possible." Gaz said in Complete Shock as she had lost 25 times in a row to Dan Hibiki, THE YAMCHA OF STREET FIGHTER!

"Just Give Up Gaz, at this point you now have to do whatever I say for precisely six months and one week."

"Grrrrrr Fine! Whatever!" She groaned as Dipper gave a Smirk

'Never underestimate me and my Hibiki skills.'

*Later*

Mabel had gone out with Candy and Grenda While Dipper stayed Home waiting for Gaz to arrive

*Knock knock Knock*

"That must be her." He said as he opened the door revealing Gaz who had an annoyed look on her face "Welcome." he said as she walked inside slowly

"Nice place ya got here Pines" She muttered as Dipper Closed the door.

"Thanks Now Drop your Pants"

"Wait, what?" She said not hearing him Correctly

"You heard me Pants off!" He said again. This Time with a Scowl on His Face that sent chills down her spine

"Ugh fine" Gaz growled as she proceeded to Do so nervously. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' she thought In Rage and extreme embarrassment As she undid her Pants and dropped them 'Picked a bad time to Not wear any Panties today' She gulped as Dipper Stared at her Massive Ass

'HOLY SHIT IT'S HUGE!' he Thought as a large bulge formed in his pants Making her Blush from the sight.

'Holy fuck, I think he's built like a horse!' She thought with a red face

"Hey Focus!" Dipper snapped suddenly

"Huh?" She blinked repeatedly As Dipper Took out a small Vibrator from his Pocket and handed it to her

"Put it In" He ordered as she jumped from his tone.

Gaz gave an Uneasy Look as she took it and rubbed it against her Snatch, shuddering at the feeling as she slipped it in

Dipper pulled out his phone and used an app to turn it on Making her Gasp instantly from the Pleasure and feeling.

Gaz's Pants Started to get louder as she felt her Limit Reach.

"Don't you Dare Cum!" He said before turning it to the lowest possible setting Which caused Her Even more pleasure.

"Ahhhhh You...You...You...Bastard!" She spat out with a Glare as he made her put her pants back on

"Don't give me that Look" He growled as her knees bucked a bit. Dipper smirked as he brought her in for a Deep Kiss and made her eyes widen from it as he Pulled away. "Your Reward for not Cumming" He whispered in a tone that made her blush.

*The next Day*

"Hey Mabel, how you feeling?" Dipper said as he walked into her Room and hugged her.

"A bit better." She said with a small Smile as she looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Also, what did you do to Gaz?"

Dipper explained everything to her in extreme detail and when he finished she was staring at him.

"Wait…you beat her as Street Fighter Yamcha?"

"Yeah why?" He said before Mabel started bowing repeatedly.

"All hail the Street Fighter king!"

"Oh very funny!" He said jokingly before tackling and hugging her

"Hey!" Mabel laughed as she was Tickled by Waddles who was licking her feet

*Ring Ring!*

"Hello? What NO WAY!" Mabel said as she Shot up and got her shoes on

"What's going on?"

"Candy Just Called And She Invited me to a Bongo Amazo Concert!" She cheered as she ran out the house with her purse As dipper smiled.

"Oh Gaz!" He called out loudly as she walked downstairs wearing an incredibly Small Maids Outfit that clung to her boobs which were now revealed to be HHH-cups

"Yes" She said in a Bitter tone

"Yes What?" Dipper spoke with a Scowl

"Yes…master?" she said as he gave a smirk from being called a superior

He walked over and got behind her silently and grabbed her nipple, gently pinching them and rubbing her Ass with his Growing Bulge, earning his reward of her moaning "Like what you feel Gaz?"He whispered in his ear seductively, making her even wetter

'No...I...can't give him the satisfaction of me breaking!' She cried out mentally

"You Ass Feels Nice Gaz I want to fuck so Badly" Dipper said Freeing his Dick and Rubbing the Tip near her Hole

'Can't…give…satisfaction!'

"Don't you want it Gaz?" Dipper said with a sly grin

"...NO!" She said as she pushed him away with an extremely red face, which only got brighter when she saw his huge cock. Gaz let out a scream and ran upstairs as Dipper sighed.

"So close"

*5 Months Later*

'Keep calm, you only have a few weeks left of this shit!' Gaz thought with an extremely flushed face

Over the course of the 5 Months Gaz has been Subjugated to Sexual Torture and every time she was close to reaching her peak, he stopped it.

But Little did Gaz Know she was Extremely Close to Breaking having Not Orgasmed since this all started Probably had something to do with it, and seeing his 12 inch cock didn't help matters at all.

Gaz laid Down on the guest bed and fell Asleep

*Dream*

"Oh fuck!" Gaz moaned as Dipper thrusted into her hard, her tits bouncing around with each thrust "Harder Harder!" She cried out as Dipper Pulled out and started to Fuck her Ass ruthlessly "YEEEEESSSS!" Gaz screamed out.

*End of dream*

Gaz sat up panting heavily as her sheets were Soaked "I don't think I can take much more of this." she whispered

"Hey Gaz Breakfast is Ready" Dipper said

'One more Week Just One week!'. She thought as she went downstairs to eat when she got there she saw Dipper was Naked. Save for underwear and a bathrobe making her blush deeply from the sight of his faint six-pack.

"What?" He said confused as she snapped out of her Stupor and coughed awkwardly And Sat down across from him with a blush

"So…" she said slowly as he closed his robe 'Damn it!' She thought as her face returned to its pale color and she slowly ate her food

'Wow, she already got embarrassed and I didn't even do anything.' he thought with a chuckle

*Later*

Gaz was Vacuuming the floors of the store part of the Shack. Luckily it was Closed today so no one could see her in her maid outfit. 'That food was pretty good' She thought as she felt herself heat up suddenly "Wat the hell?" She groaned as Dipper walked up to her and saw her fall while holding her stomach "What...did...you do to me YOU BASTARD!"

"What? I Just gave you a small but Incredibly Potent Aphrodisiac" he said with a Smirk as she struggled to stand

"Why?" She asked

"Because even after you lost the bet you still Treat My Sister Like Shit!" He said with growl as Gaz felt her snatch get wet "Though you don't beat her up anymore, just insult her, so that's why it isn't a more potent aphrodisiac." he spoke as she glared at him with anger and lust "Want it to stop? I know you do." he Teased in his seductive tone as he Walked behind her and picked her up, gently rubbing her breasts making her Moan softly "Feel Good?" He whispered softly, caressing her inner leg with one hand and fondling a breast with the other.

Gaz was extremely close to her limit when his next action broke her. Dipper stopped his seductive moves, turned her around, then gently placed his lips onto hers.

To Dipper's surprise, she didn't resist, in fact she kissed back, deepening it. 'Woah!' He thought As she pulled away with her face redder than a tomato

"Fuck me!" She begged adorably as she started to Pant like a Dog

Dipper kissed her again and pulled her into the back room and Squeezed her Ass softly, making her moan again.

"Master Please I need it so Bad I'll do anything. I kill my stupid brother, I'll Be nice to your Sister, I'll give Birth to your children JUST FUCK ME!" She moaned in a Loud voice.

Now Dipper wasn't really All that Perverted But who was He to miss out on Gaining a "Pet" anyway. Dipper gave a smirk and took off his pants Which Made Gaz Drool as she Saw his Massive Erection. She reached for it till Dipper Slapped her Hand Away. "NO first things First you need to be Spanked for your treatment towards her." He said with a smirk as she whimpered a bit, actually wanting it. "Underwear off NOW!"

Gaz did so with Eagerness as Dipper Rubbed her Smooth Ass and removed her panties, revealing her hairless pussy Which Dipper gave a Slow Teasing Lick, admiring the sweet taste as he slapped her bubble butt making her Gasp and smile a bit

"A Mean Spirited Whore Like You Doesn't Deserve this Ass From Now On it belongs to Me got It!" Dipper roared as he slapped her ass harder

"Ahh! Yes master!" she moaned happily before being silenced by his lips and his cock Slamming into her Ass 'Jesus it's fucking huge!'

"You like that, don't you?"

"N...N...No" She stuttered in an embarrassed tone

"LIAR! maybe I should pull out?" He as he slowly did so.

"I…I DO! I FUCKING LOVE IT!" She yelled not wanting him to pull out

Dipper smirked as he continued thrusting into her.

"Master Master I love having your Dick in my Ass!" She cried out

"And You're Ass is Tight Damn I'm About to Cum!" He groaned before releasing his seed, he pulled out revealing he had put a condom on. He pulled it off and allowed his cum to fall into her mouth as She sucked on the Condom and Came Close to Eating it before he pulled it away and threw it in the garbage while his cock hovered in front of her "Suck on it" He said.

Gaz eagerly sucked on the tip before deepthroating his 12 inch cock with Expertise

'Fuck she's good at this!' he thought as she bobbed faster "Yeah Suck it till I cum you Fucking Horny Sow!" He groaned as she sucked on it harder wanting him to cum badly. "It feels good!" Dipper groaned he felt his Limit reach after an hour and Came into Her Mouth without Warning

Gaz's eyes widened as his seed spilled down her throat and out her Nose a bit Gaz struggled but managed swallow it all.

He pulled out and Positioned himself at her lower lips "Beg!" He ordered with a smirk on his face loudly

"Please Fuck me!" Gaz cried out With Pure Lust in her Voice as tears slowly formed in her eyes as He started to fuck her, tearing her hymen to shreds in the process as she cried out while being fucked ruthlessly "YES YES YES!" Gaz screamed in pure ecstasy as Dipper thrusted harder into her for three long hours

"Damn I'm about to cum!" He groaned.

"Please Master Please Cum inside me!" She begged as he smirked.

"I don't know maybe you don't deserve it" Dipper said as HF slowly pulled out.

"PLEASE!" She exclaimed as dipper slammed back into her roughly and released his seed, painting her womb white while some spilled out onto the floor

*3 Weeks Later*

"OK Thanks Dipper and Let me Know if you Find her" Dib Spoke as he walked away from the Pines twins home , not seeing the smirk on the other boys face.

Dipper closed the door and walked into the Kitchen where he saw Gaz eating out His Sister

in only a kitchen apron "Enjoying your Meal?" Dipper asked with a smirk as he walked to them As he smacked her ass hard

*Forest*

A Lone Tall Figure was seen Walking. "17 Years 17 Years on this Wretched Planet And I finally Found You Zim. and Dib!" The Figure Snarled as they Stood Atop the Cliff Overlooking Gravity Falls. "Finally I with Have My Revenge So Says INVADER TAK!"


	5. Daughter Judy

**Yo Guys Geo Here with More Tales from the mystery Shack don't worry this is the second to last crossover thus far so enjoy as Dipper and mabel get it on with a Time traveler.**

* * *

GF Judy Jetson

Dipper and Mabel are seen Running for their live while lasers flew past them

"After them!" Blendin Yelled with fire in his eyes as the twins ran off from him and The time Officers

"How do we always end up in situations like this Mabel?" Dipper asked as they turned a corner and evaded the time police

"Quick under there!" She hissed as they Ducked under a car "What do we do?" she whispered with a look of terror

"...I...I...I don't know" Dipper stammered as they ran past the Car and down the dark street Until they came to a stop After they bumped Into someone and fell on their butts

"Oh I'm Sorry" Mabel groaned as she and dipper were helped up by a girl a bit older than them

"Are you too OK?" She said while rubbing her head

"Yeah we're OK" The said as they got a good look at her. She Had on a pair of red boots and a Shirt That held behind an enormous pair on boobs around GG size making them Both Blush from their size. She also had on a short black skirt. and White Hair tied into a Pony Tail with her bangs covering a bit of her eyes and soft face

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" Mabel got a bit of a nosebleed

"You two sure you're OK?" She asked

"Huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Dipper stuttered with his face turning redder as sirens went off

"Uh oh!" The twins gulped

"Quick follow me!" The white haired girl said as she grabbed their arms and ran while the Time Cops and Blendin turned a corner and saw them running

"AFTER THEM!" The bald man screamed In a Ear Grating Voice that was worse than SSSniperwolf, Donald Trump or Justin Bieber.

Luckily it was the perfect distraction as the cops covered their ears

*Elsewhere*

"I guess they're after you too?" she asked them with a sly look while looking behind them

"Yeah they are!" Dipper said while rubbing his now sore ears as they ducked behind a building to catch their breath.

"By the way…name's Judy." She panted

"I'm Dipper"

"That a nickname?"

"Yeah and this is my sister Mabel" He said as he introduced his sister while sirens rang throughout the future city.

"So why are you running from them?" She asked the older girl

"I May or May not have Cheated Some of the cops out of their time space donuts" She said with a smile. "And I snatched their wallets."

"Oh boy" Mabel giggled as Judy held up a backpack filled with wallets

"My ships This way, so how'd you two get in trouble?"

their Problem in a few short minutes

"Whoa, the past thing explains your clothes." she said quietly as she opened up a warehouse revealing her Ship under a tarp "Get in" She said as they shrugged and did so nervously as it started up and flew into the air and Vanished

*Later*

"So bro, how do we get back home? We don't have any time tape crap." Mabel said while rubbing her bruised arm.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if we can even get back home."

"No! I can't just leave Waddles without me!" Mabel said in Despair at the heartbroken thought of never seeing her pig again. And cried. Softly while Dipper comforted her

"it's OK Sis" He said as she smiled and blushed

"We're here" Judy said happily as they looked Around the Area and saw flying Cars everywhere and Absolutely No Ground in sight for hundreds of miles

"AWESOME!" They both said as they saw Judy giggling from their excitement

"I knew you would like it" She said with a smile as she flew them to her house which was very beautiful

"Whoa, that's nice." Dipper said as they landed. in the Garage

"It's bigger on the inside." Mabel whispered In amazement as they looked around

"It's not a lot, but I make it last." Judy said as SHF unlocked her door. "Come on in You can Lay low till the heat dies down" She said before closing the blinds.

"I feel like you've done this before." Dipper said.

"Well, you aren't the first people to get dragged into that game from the past." she said with a chuckle while rubbing her head. "Actually you're the fourth and fifth past humans that I've ran into."

"Say what!?" The both exclaimed And looked at her with looks of surprise

"Really?" Dipper said

"Yep. I think one of them was Chuck Norris." She muttered, making the twins even more shocked by this revelation of another impossible feat Norris has done. "Anyway, I know a guy that can make time machines, but they take a few months." Judy spoke making the twins frown a bit and look down. "Hey, don't look so sad. I know a lot of places to have fun." she said happily

*Later*

"Judy we're we going?" Mabel asked the older girl who was smiling

"You'll see" She said with a giggle as they entered a building which was Playing Music and had strobing lights "Welcome to club Starblitz!" She cheered as Mabel was already Dancing

"This is awesome!" She cheered happily while busting a move as Dipper Gave an Uneasy Look

"What's wrong? Can't dance?" Judy teased as she slowly grinded against Him

"N-No!" he said with a blush as he started to get Hard instantly.

"I know what'll make you feel better." she said as she got him a Drink

"T-Thanks." he said as he slowly drunk it and felt his pupils widened. "WOOOOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed as Judy sweatdropped.

"Uh oh, I think that had some ecstasy." She said while looking at the bottle. "Shit, this is pure ecstasy!" She said as She saw Dipper doing Backflips and apparently many others had drank the stuff and Were Doing Just as Worst as he was "Jesus, how much of this shit is in this place?" she muttered as she Started Blushing when she felt Dipper Rubbing her ass.

Judy your Ass is Like a Marshmallow and I want to Eat it!" He said making her blush.

"Did he get into ecstasy again?" Mabel said as she sipped her Drink

"Wait, again?"

"Yep" She replied with a shudder. "So much Smile Dip."

"BONGO BONGO BONGO!" Dipper said as he slapped Judy's ass before pulling her Skirt Down AND Licking her Hole, making her moan instantly as he suckled her Clit and turned Mabel on Since she was rubbing her thighs.

'This is so hot!' She thought as Judy threw her head back in a Moan

"God this is amazing!" Judy exclaimed as they moved to a different room and started making out

dipper slowly rubbed her Snatch while Mabel fished out his cock and licked up the sides slowly making him moan into Judy's pussy as he suckled her Clit harder Making her cum in Dipper's mouth

"Hehehehe it's so sweet!" He mumbled in a weirdly happy tone that creeped them out a bit As Judy blushed from seeing his cock.

"Just Relax Judes" Mabel said softly as she removed her shirt and massive Braless Ta-Ta's That were only a few cups smaller than Judy's and brought said girl down to her level an brought her in for a deep Kiss that sent sparks through her body as she moaned lightly

'This is amazing!' she thought with a blush on her face as Mabel started to suck on the tip of Dipper's cock slowly before engulfing the rest of it down into Her throat , gagging a bit from the Length 'Still hope I get used to the size.' Mabel thought as she sucked harder on it as dipper moaned

"This is fucking hot." Judy whispered as she pinched her nipples and rubbed her Snatch until Mabel's lips slid off his cock with a pop.

"Wanna Taste?" She asked with a teasing Smile As she scooted to the side and pulled Judy closer who took it in her hand and slowly stroked it

Nervously, she licked the tip and tasted his pre-cum 'Its sweet as hell!' She thought before sucking the tip softly and swirling her tongue around.

Dipper gave a moam as Mabel sat on his Face with her panties down

"Lick Bro-Bro Lick!" She moaned as he started to eat her out "Oh yeah!" Mabel moaned as he nibbled her clit gently as Judy deepthroat his cock, coughing a bit as it entered her throat

'HOLY SHIT!' She thought as she tried not to choke on it. so she went faster until the entire thing was in her mouth Forcing dipper to Cum straight down it she pulled away coughing loudly before she crawled on top of him

"You ready?" He asked as She gave a nod Dipper then thrusted into her cunt breaking her hyman and entering her womb "OH GOD!" Judy screamed In Joy and pain as her stomach stretched out as dipper started to thrust at a rapid pace while sucking on his sisters tits. 'He's so big!' She moaned as he went faster into her.

"You like that?" He Grunted quietly while squeezing a boob

"Yes Fuck me hard!" Judy moaned loudly as Mabel kissed her deeply, sucking a bit on her tongue

"I'm Cumming!" Dipper groaned as he filled her pussy with his gooey seed her stomach inflated to make her look slightly pregnant

Dipper pulled out and passed out instantly

*3 Weeks Later*

"Phew." dipper said as he moved a box.

Its been three week since That day and Dipper and Mabel found themselves back in the past thanks to their friend with benefits Judy.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouted as she went to the door and opened it to see Judy "Judy!" She cheered as she hugged her tightly

"nice to see you again Mabel" She said with a smile as dipper walked on the room and saw her

"Hey Judy" He said happily as she entered the house

"Sup." she said as Dipper saw her stomach was slightly bigger and her skin looked to be glowing

"Uhhhhh…are you pregnant?" he asked uneasily as she just smiled and he passed out as the Last thing he heard was Mabel Cheering.

* * *

 **Poor dipper looks like he's Got his Hands full with a Now Pregnant Judy So we'll check on them again Another time but** **Anyway next Chapter we'll Turn back the clock and Dipper will get a Visit from a Few members of the first Family in Animation.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dash of Dipper

**Yo Guys welcome back to Tales from the Mystery Shack it's been awhile since this was updated since Red is completely useless I had to make this chapter to say sorry because he's such a useless ass-clown anyway guys this time Around dipper will be getting 2 for the price of one!**

* * *

Dipper was munching on some chips in his bed while flipping through the journal. "Hmmm Let's see here, Donkpire Vampire donkey hybrid? No….Gorillunk Gorilla skunk hybrid no?...Swentendo Swap Gaming console and handheld hybrid?...HAHAHA! That idea is doomed for failure!" he chuckled shaking his head while chewing on the chips and turned the page before spotting what looked like some fruit on it. "What?"

"DIPPER DIPPER!" screamed Mabel rushing up into the room making him jump and nearly choke on the chips. "MABEL!? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Sorry, but I thought we ran out of chips and thought you ate them all." she ran over and grabbed some before munching on them with a smile.

"If you wanted some you could've asked…..wait what're you eating?" Dipper asked seeing the bowl in her hands.

"Oh! I was outside and found these awesome berries when I went out in the woods and had some, want one?"

"Whoa Whoa Mabel you just can't eat some weird Berries you found in the forest what if they're poisonous?"

"Aw relax bro, I feel fine. I've had seven already."

Dipper rolled his eyes and consulted the journal about the fruit and found the page. "The Everchew Berries are some of the most delicious Fruit I've ever tasted, their juice is so Tasty it'll make any food rancid or otherwise taste delicious and become edible."

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what that means?" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel gave him a confused look.

"No what?"

"We could make any food people don't like edible and delicious. This could revolutionize the food industry for years to come."

"Like vegetables?"

"Even Better!"

"Weird food people have never seen but heard it tastes good only it looks gross?"

"Exactly! Where'd you get these berries Mabel?"

"A big bush just behind the shack."

"Let's go and get some more!" Dipper exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs with Mabel hot on his heels, however had he read the page with a blacklight he would've found out….ya know let's just see what his careless choice has led too shall we?

The twins rushed to where the bush was with Mabel holding a bigger bowl.

"Alright Mabel hold the Bowl Steady!"

"I'm ready!" Mabel said happily as Dipper scooped up a handful of berries and placed them in the bowl. She smiled with a little drool and moved her hand in.

"No Mabel! No eating them."

"Awwww, but they taste soooooo Good!"

"No Mabel, I haven't even had any." he frowned while dropping more berries in the bowl.

Soon after about 12 minutes the bowl was plenty full of berries.

"Alright, time to try one." Dipper grabbed one and popped it into his mouth.

This however cause pretty much the same reaction that Mabel had with Smile dip...well minus the weird hallucinations.

"Oh my god...this tastes amazing!" Dipper exclaimed as he quickly scarfed down more berries and shoveled them into his mouth at a rapid pace.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" spoke Mabel before reaching in and grabbed as many as she could.

The Twins Quickly managed to clean out the entire Bowl with ease. They sighed with smiles while letting out burps.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah Sis?"

"You think maybe we ate too many?" Mabel groaned with a burp as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Well...maybe a little." he replied with his stomach growling.

"Ugh Dipper?...Maybe we should…*Uuuuurp!* Get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sounds pretty good." he groaned as they stood up and walked away from the bush while rubbing their stomachs before falling over and falling asleep as their bodies gave off a faint glow.

(Later)

Dipper began to slowly wake up and yawned while rolling on his side and rubbed his eyes. "Mabel?...what time is it?" he looked over, but saw his sister gone while he sat up. "Mabel? Where'd she go?" Dipper spoke before stretching and giving a yawn. "Well guess I better clean up and head into town...cause I am bored!"

He turn and started the long walk to town while feeling better. "Those berries must have settled down, that nap felt great."

Dipper smiled as he ran towards a wall and backflipped off of it. He smirked and nodded before noticing something as he entered town.

What he noticed you ask? Why it was Priscilla Northwest looking around the street and making her way towards an alley with a sunhat and glasses on while holding a suitcase.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and moved towards the alley and peaked down to see Priscilla talking to some guy with a black hoodie who was holding a case.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah, did you bring the cash?"

"Of course, but I wanna see the merchandise first." she crossed her arms before the man opened the case up to show...pine scented air fresheners. "Perfect."

"Just so you know it wasn't easy getting these here."

"Oh don't complain, as long as you get paid for these illegal air fresheners why complain?"

"Illegal air fresheners?" muttered Dipper confused. 'That's a thing?' Dipper thought as he slowly crept up on them.

The woman sighed before handing the cash and got the freshners as the man ran off while she smiled at them. "These little things are even better than the last batch." She smirked as Dipper tripped and fell and knocked over a can. She jumped and shut the case before turning around. "Hey!"

"Uh...hey there?" he waved with a nervous smile.

"YOU!" She growled as she stomped over and hoisted him by his collar and into the air. "What are you doing here? What did you hear?"

Dipper gulped before regaining his resolve. "I..I...Heard enough to put you away for years!"

"Oh really? So you did see." she dropped him on his butt and smirked. "And how are you going to prove it? By the time you get them I'll be long gone and you won't have any evidence." She said smugly, but that smugness was dropped after Dipper pulls out a pen and pressed a button on the side which had everything he heard.

"I Never leave home without my trusty recorder Pen!" he smirked making her sunglasses fall off while she dropped the case. "So what was that about not having evidence?"

"UGH! FINE….How Much Money would it take you to not tell anyone? I'm willing to pay you 3 cents."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "First off, WAY too cheap for something this juicy. Second, I'm not gonna be bribed anyway."

"Hmmmmm, What if I marry you off to my useless daughter?"

"Pacifica is not worthless! I mean sure, she's still rough around the edges, but not useless. Besides, I'm pretty sure even marrying kids off to each other is illegal around here…...I Think, I mean one guy married a woodpecker." Dipper Mused.

"No I don't mean her, I mean one of my 5 daughter's I had when Preston wasn't looking!"

"Wait what?"

"I didn't say anything!" She said sweating nervously

He blinked and gawked before shaking his head and turned his back to her. "Forget it, I'm not gonna be bought or bribed for this."

Priscilla gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine...it comes to this." She said as she forced Dipper to turn around as she took off her top letting her rather impressive E Cup Breasts bounce Freely.

Dipper's response? His jaw hitting the ground literally with his eyes going wide.

"Give me The Pen and I'll…..*can't believe I'm about to say this*...Have sex with you."

"...WHAT?!" he got out with a huge blush as he heard a poof on his shoulder and saw a small devil version of him.

"Do It! Man this could be your only chance to get Laid dude! Forget Wendy, rock this Broads World and blackmail her for more!"

And cue a poof on his other shoulder to show an angel version. "No Dipper, you can't do that. If you accept this it'll be a fleeting pleasure. You need to do the right thing and make her pay for her crime."

Devil Dipper scowled and slapped his angel counterpart. "DUDE HE IS GETTING LAID!OR….Do you want him to rape Wendy?"

"Of course not!" he frowned. "I just mean that he shouldn't just give in, especially when she's committing another crime, he's a minor!"

"A Minor who I Remind You Steals Wendy's used Tissues to masturbate with!"

"...Dude he's right, Go for it." Angel Dipper sighed.

The two poofed away with Dipper looking between the pen and the bare breasts.

"...Ok Deal." he relented making her smirk. "But I'll only give it afterwards, I don't want you backing out in the middle of it." He said as he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine fine." she sighed before shaking his hand. 'Sucker, he's obviously a virgin who won't have the strength to get back up after one good load.' She thought smugly as Dipper dropped his shorts and a thump was heard hitting the ground. When she looked her own jaw dropped with her pupils shrinking. "W...W..W...What's...that?!"

"My Penis, why? Is something wrong with it?"

"It's….HUGE!"

"Yeah? It's always like this." Dipper spoke Casually.

"Impossible! You're only a child!" Priscilla exclaimed trying not to believe it

"Well it's true, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find shorts that can hide it." He chuckled nervously.

'Impressive, if He were My Son I could teach him how to pleasure only me with that monster!...hmmmmmm that gives me an idea!'

"So are you gonna start first or should I?"

"Say...Dipper was it?...How would you like to become My Apprentice?"

"Wait, Your apprentice?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I could teach you all sorts of things you never could learn before, Like how to know the difference between real Diamonds and fake ones!"

"I don't think I really need to learn something like that. I mean hello? Not rich?"

"That doesn't matter I could teach how to tell if someone is easily lying!"

"I….ok that could be useful, but what does that have to do with now? I thought we were gonna have sex?"

"Oh we still are, all you have to do is agree to my terms"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll hear you out first just to humor you."

"Excellent, firstly I shall pay you say...50 Dollars an hour for your time spent at the mansion, secondly along with your pay you shall be tutored by the finest minds in the world! And finally you must be sure to scratch my...itch whenever the moment arrives..*cause lord knows Preston doesn't do so anymore*" she spoke muttering the last part to herself.

"Mmm...nah."

"Oh thank you, I knew you'd….Wait say what now?"

"I said I'll pass." Dipper said again but more forcefully. "Right now I'm the one calling the shots, so I'm passing, now let's get this started or the police hear your transaction."

Priscilla growled and got on her knees. "Fine, but you'll regret that after we're done here."

"HA! As if!"

*WARNING WARNING THIS IS FORESHADOWING FOR FUTURE EVENTS!*

The woman inwardly growled as she reached down and touched the dick while already feeling it getting warm. 'He's only 12 and he's enormous!'

"Come on, it's not gonna bite." Dipper said rolling his eyes at her hesitation.

She shook her head and grabbed it before she tried moving her hands up and down it. "Is this thing still flaccid?"

The process of which made Dipper give a small sigh as he started to get hard. "It was."

"Oh sweet god." she muttered seeing the dick stand up and seemingly get bigger.

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just….you are much bigger than my husband!"

"How big was he?"

"...3 inches."

"Wow….that's just sad."

"Tell me about it…." she sighed while seeing the dick get harder before it stopped growing and felt her mouth drooling a little. She breathed a sigh of relief before slowly licking up the shaft.

Dipper flinched due to the sensation while watching her drag her tongue up and down. 'She's doing Great!'

'There's no way I'll get this in my mouth, so I'll have to make him cum just by licking.' she thought as she used her hands to also rub his balls making him sigh louder.

"Definitely better than when I do it by myself." Dipper groaned happily as her licking got faster. "Really rub those balls of mine." He grunted as she complied.

'Come on just Cum already!' she thought as she moved her tongue around the dick faster while trying to massage his balls harder.

"I….I Think I'm going to Cum!" cried out Dipper with his dick twitching. "Try and suck on the tip!"

Priscilla rolled her eyes and proceeded to do so, wanting this to be over with already She licked her tongue around it while it twitched even harder before she heard him cry out and felt the sperm start gushing into her mouth.

Now what would normally be a salty taste turned out to be the taste of the greatest food she only ever ate once in her life…..and then proceed to eat again the following week.

'His Cum it….it….It tastes like whitewater Salmon with Potato Croques!' she thought in shock and found herself eagerly swallowing the sperm with her cheeks puffing out from how much was coming out.

Dipper panted while Priscilla pulled her mouth off and shuddered while licking up any leftover cum around her mouth. "Well….it….wasn't sex…...but I Guess a blowjob is good enough." He chuckled as Priscilla stood up. "Well guess I'll be going now?" Dipper tried to walk off, but found himself being stopped.

"Your sperm is so good! It's the best thing I've ever tasted! I must have more!" she smiled while Dipper tried backing up.

"Uh...well thanks for the compliment, but I think I better call us even. Here's the pen." he held it out while getting a creeped out vibe.

"Forget the Pen I need more of that Milk!" she yelled before pinning him down to the ground and grabbed the dick before she started rubbing it again.

'Hold On stop or else I'll scream Rape!' He told her as his tiny devil self appeared again.

"You Moron! Fuck her Brains out!"

"Yeah I gotta agree with him, she's begging for it." spoke his angel self appearing.

"Wait you two WANT me to fuck her!?"

"Duh!" both spoke at the same time as they disappeared.

"If you scream Rape I'll sue your family!"

"...ugh, fine." Dipper groaned as his eyes suddenly bulged out as Priscilla took the entire thing into her throat. He jumped and groaned with the woman moaning as her throat bulged out from the size. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, glad nobody heard him as she started to suck like a vacuum.

'I want every drop he has in his balls!' she thought as she slowly started going Insane. She licked around the dick as she moved her head with Dipper groaning and gritting his teeth.

"Don't just Stand there Stupid, call her a whore, Slap her face! MAKE HER WORK FOR IT FOR LUCIFER'S SAKE!... right wings?" Devil Dipper said as his angel counterpart appeared next him.

"Normally I'd be against the idea, but really that sounds pretty hot." Angel Dipper said as his devil counterpart slapped his back.

"AttaBoy! Wings I'm proud of ya and as for you...GET TO MAKING HER WORK FOR IT!...besides if you don't she'll go back to treating Pacifica badly again!"

Dipper groaned hearing that and gripped his hands before reaching up and gave a good slap to her face. "Suck harder or else….uhhhhh….I'll slap you again?..."

"Mmmm." she let out before she started sucking harder.

'Holy Cow that Actually worked?' he thought while groaning since his dick was sensitive and felt like he was gonna lose it already. "Damn it suck harder!"

"Mmmm!" she moaned and sucked so hard he thought she was gonna take his dick off before he groaned and felt his sperm gush into her mouth.

Dipper groaned as he pulled out an sprayed some on her face and the ground. "Oh fuck! That feels better than the first time!"

'Oh god it's so GOOD I NEED MORE!' she thought as she tried to swallow all the sperm in her mouth before rushing to lick up any around on her face and ground.

"Uhhhhhhhh ok that seems a little…...much don't you think?" he asked while seeing her smile wider. "I mean, that's on the ground, you know, with dirt?"

"I don't care I JUST WANT MORE!"

"Uh dude? Something's up." remarked angel Dipper.

"Nah it's all Fine….I think" devil dipper said. "You should give her what she wants."

"You sure cause it might make her….Crazier...ish"

"You really wanna try and run from her when she's like this?"

"Yeah plus think about it, now you can bribe and blackmail her into doing whatever you want!" Angel Dipper said making the other two look shock.

"Ya know for someone so holy you have a dirty mind" Dipper said.

"Dude, I'm still part of you, remember?"

"Hehehe...yeah" Dipper was suddenly pushed over onto the ground.

"GIVE ME MORE DELICIOUS SPERM!" Priscilla yelled…..seriously how is no else hearing this?

"NO…..only if you….uhhhh do...a handstand?"

She moved back from him before getting on her hands right away and performing said handstand.

"...kick that trash can…"

She swung her leg and kicked the can over.

"...Call me...Boss"

"Yes boss."

"..ok now call me King Dipper"

"Yes King Dipper."

Dipper gave a thoughtful pose as he wanted to try one more thing. "Call me…...Lasagna.."

"Yes lasagna."

"Dude stop you're going to break her" Angel Dipper sighed

"No, do more!" Devil dipper shouted.

"Hmmmm alright from now on if you want cum you'll have to call me by my name"

"Yes Dipper."

"Secondly I want you to call Pacifica and tell her you love her!"

"WHAT!? NO NEVER!"

"Well then I guess you can't get anymore of my thick, creamy, delicious, sperm." Dipper taunted as he noticed her sweating face. "I better just put this big meaty sausage away so it doesn't stand out."

"...NO WAIT!...fine I'll do it!"

"Alright, then do it right now, call her." Dipper said pulling out his phone

She moved over and took it before dialing in the number.

"Hello?" Pacifica said on the other end.

"Pacifica, it's your mother. Listen, I'm calling to say...I….I…" Priscilla looked over to Dipper who was swing his junk around in a circle taunting her. "I….I….Louve…..lorve….larve…..lurve…..Layve…"

"Mom….are you trying to say….love?"

"Yes dear." She sighed as she put her daughter on speaker.

"Dipper…..did you put her up to this?"

"Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"It's your phone number."

"Oh yeah...oops." he chuckled.

Priscilla gave Dipper his phone back and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright alright, you earned it."

"Dipper what's going on?" Pacifica said as Priscilla gave a smile and got on her knees.

"Nothing important." He spoke trying not to Moan.

"Then why do you sound weird?"

"Ummmm your Mom's…..sucking me...off?"

"Wait, for real?"

"Uhhhh..yes….PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!" He exclaimed as he came into Priscilla's gaping Maw.

"Why would I be mad?" She chuckled as Dipper couldn't believe what he heard her say. "If anything, I should be asking to join."

"Wait why?" Dipper asked as Priscilla was licking his cock clean.

"You kidding right? That bitch has been making me miserable for years! I want some payback!"

"Oh, well...I guess there's no problem if you're ok with it."

"Good, now I have a plan, first take her to your house and…" Pacifica told him as Dipper nodded and led Priscilla away by waving his cock.

*Mystery Shack*

Dipper poked his head through the door and saw Wendy at the desk. 'Ok, this might be tricky.'

He thought as he motioned for Priscilla to get down and crawl. Both tried to keep quiet as Wendy was busy reading a magazine.

Until a certain Lovable Man Gopher showed up and ruined everything.

"Hey Dipper! Hey weird Lady crawling on the Floor!"

'Damn it Soos!' Dipper thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Yo Soos flying Candy!"

"OOOOOOH CANDY!" Soos yelled as he ran after it with Dipper and Priscilla moving faster, right as Wendy looked up and around.

"Huh? Someone say something? Whatever."

"Phew let's hurry to my room!" whispered Dipper as they crawled faster and got to the back before heading up the stairs.

*Dipper and Mabel's room*

"Ok, we're free to keep going now." he spoke while locking the door.

Priscilla smiled and slowly started to strip down to her underwear. All the while Dipper started doing the same with his dick growing hard already in his underwear. "Do...you like my breasts? Because believe it or not...they're all natural"

"Really?" 'There goes my theory on them being implants.' He muttered as he heard Wendy call him from downstairs.

"Yo Dipper your girlfriend is here to help you fuck her Mom!"

He blushed and coughed. "U-Uh thanks!" 'She didn't need to say that out loud!'

"Dude I'm not stupid you, went upstairs with a hot bombshell Milf, of course you were going to fuck her!" Wendy called back

'What? Can she read thoughts? Weird.' he thought before unlocking the door and saw Pacifica waiting there with her arms crossed. "You came here pretty quick." He chuckled nervously as she pushed her way into the room.

"Of course I did, what? Did you think I was gonna wait till tomorrow?"

"Maybe?"

Pacifica Rolled her eyes and walked up to her Mom. "Alright Mother if you want THIS! *grabs Dipper's man meat* You'll have to listen to every word I say, got it!"

"Yah! Easy!" he winced at her grip.

"Yes Pacifica." Priscilla growled not liking this at all.

"Good, time for some payback." she smirked while letting go of the dick with Dipper rubbing it. "Dipper?...Be a dear and let me suck you off?" Pacifica asked.

"As long as you don't bite, go ahead." He told her as she got on her knees and licked up the shaft.

"No promises." she winked while stripping down while Priscilla was forced to watch.

"O….o….okay sweetie that's enough, now let mommy have a taste!"

"Uh, did I say you could?" she frowned with a raised eyebrow. "No, I didn't, so shut it and stay there."

Priscilla growled, she was being put in her place by a child! And her own daughter no less. She saw Pacifica resume licking up the dick while she herself was getting turned on.

"Mmmmmm Dipper your Cock tastes Sooooooo Good!" Pacifica moaned while shooting her Mother a taunting glance. "It's so salty, tangy, bitter, and musky~!"

'Oooh that sneaky arrogant little brat!'

"If you're about to cum then do it I wanna taste every last Savory, delectable, Thick, Hot, Moist, and Yummy Drop!"

Dipper could feel his eye twitch in both arousement and shock. 'Ok, even I know she's laying it on thick there.' He Thought as he Came into her mouth and like her mother before her Pacifica was Blown away by the taste.

'Holy shit! This tastes like orange sherbert ice cream!' She thought as she pulled away and was about to swallow until she noticed her mother drooling. She gave a wicked smirk and spat at the seed on the carpet in front of Priscilla's feet.

"NO! THE PRECIOUS WHITE GOLD!" Her mother gasped before moving down and started to lick it up like a dog as Pacifica laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! You're a starved bitch!" Pacifica went over and slammed her foot against her Mother's head sending her face first in the carpet. "Look at you the proud and mighty Priscilla Northwest reduced to a Sperm Sucking Super whore!"

"Uh, Pacifica? Maybe ease up, just a bit." spoke up Dipper.

"Ease up? Ease Up!? Did she ease up when I was literally whipped into shape all because a single hair was out of place on my head? Did she Ease up when I was locked in a freezer for 4 days all because I picked up a dirty penny!? DID SHE EASE UP WHEN SHE WAS WILLING TO LET ME AND MY FRIENDS GET KILLED BY A LUMBERJACK'S GHOST!?" she screamed at him making him reel back as she stepped down harder.

"Uh...I think I'll just shut up." Dipper spoke with a nervous gulp as she calmed herself.

"Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me right here and Now i want to see her suffer!" she ordered while walking over and grabbed his dick. "And don't you dare hold back on me."

"Uhhhhh You….Sure?"

"YES!" Pacifica than surprised him when she slammed his lips against hers. She pushed her tongue in and licked against his while rubbing herself against his dick.

Which Made the hapless Nerd moan into her mouth. And made Priscilla lookup with envy.

'How Dare She do this!'

"Come on Dipper, stuff my pussy right here, right now!" Pacifica exclaimed as she started to take off her clothes.

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you." He chuckled as he gripped her Perky Bubble Butt.

He moved his dick down near her pussy and rubbed the tip across it ever so slowly.

"Dipper I said fuck me and don't hold back!"

"Gladly." he gripped her before slamming his dick right into her, causing a huge bulge to form and her wide eyes to roll into her head. Upon doing so Pacifica's snatch slowly dripped out blood.

"Ah...ah...ah…" she let out wordlessly before Dipper started to slide back and push back in with a grunt.

"It's not fair I should be getting fucked!" Priscilla exclaimed trying not to finger herself.

"Relax, you will!" grunted Dipper as he continued his session with Pacifica. "Provided your daughter doesn't try and drain me dry."

"Mom it feels amazing you need to get this dick in you!"

"I would if you weren't hogging all of it!" Priscilla whined like a baby.

Dipper started to move harder with Pacifica moaning with each thrust.

"You're so tight Paz!" Dipper grunted as he thrusted faster and felt his limit reach. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Pull Out Dipper I don't want to get pregnant!"

"I can't! Your pussy is gripping too tight!"

"Dipper Please just pull out!" she begged.

"I'm trying!" he grunted trying to move his hips back, but found himself unable to pull it out. "Sorry Pacifica I have to do this!"

"No! Don't you dare cum! Hold it in!"

"Oh my sweet Daughter, don't you want a child of your own? If not then I'll gladly take it!" Priscilla told her as Pacifica growled, there was no way she was going to let her mom get pregnant and abuse Another child!

"On second thought, Dipper don't you dare pull out!"

"But you said…"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JUST CUM INSIDE ME!" she yelled making him look her in the eyes with her pussy squeezing harder.

"Ahhhhhhh here it Cums!" he cried out before he started cumming inside her, the sperm hitting her womb making her moan her head off with wide eyes and her stomach slightly bloated.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Pacifica with Priscilla crossing her arms.

Dipper slowly pulled out with a wet pop as Pacifica passed out on the floor. He saw sperm oozing out from her and his dick, which made Priscilla drool. "Oh man, she's gonna be mad when she wakes up."

"Forget her dear what you need now is a real woman to fuck!" grinned Priscilla getting on all fours with her ass facing him. "Ram that monster in me and I'll make you feel amazing!"

Dipper gave a gulp and moved over to her and stuck it in. He groaned since the insides were still snug with Priscilla moaning.

"I can feel you in my stomach!" she cried out while he somehow felt her insides squeeze his dick like a vice.

Dipper started to slowly thrust into her, enjoying the feeling. He felt the tip poking at her womb making her moan louder and gave her ass a slap. "You Like that? You bitch!" Dipper exclaimed as he thought about what Pacifica said and realised yes he deserved some payback for all the crap she's pulled. That's when he reached down and started to shove a finger up her ass.

"AHHHHH YES YES I LOVE IT!" she cried out with her tongue hanging out. Dipper raised his hand and kept slapping her ass at a fast pace. "GIVE ME BRUISES ON MY ASS!"

"FINE YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"Ya know wings, I'm so proud of him!" Devil dipper sobbed as he blew his nose on his counterpart's robe.

"Hey! This isn't a tissue!" Angel Dipper complained pulling it away and watched. "But I do get what you mean, real shame neither of us can get any."

"Yeah sadly…..wanna go invade Wendy's dream and fuck her there?"

"Hell yeah!" he smiled before the two poofed away.

"HARDER HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!"

"TAKE EVERY INCH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Dipper roared as Pacifica started to slowly wake up.

"Ugh...wha...what...happened?"

"Oh hey Paz I'm just fucking your Mom!" grunted Dipper with Pacifica's eyes widening. "And she's enjoying every second, aren't you slut?!"

"YES YES I LOVE THIS COCK! FUCK PRESTON AND HIS MICRO-PENIS!"

"I'm gonna dump a huge load inside! Beg for it!"

"Hold on Dipper, she doesn't want it, she just wants you to pull out!" Pacifica said with a wicked smirk as she relished her Mother's panicked look.

"No! Don't pull out I want I swear I really do!"

"If you want it then promise you'll be a good mother from now on, promise and I'll cum inside you!"

"Ah! I...but...I...alright! I promise!"

"She's Lying Dipper!"

"Maybe she is, maybe if she apologizes to you and says she loves you Paz I'll really give her what she wants!" Dipper said as he started to slow down.

"Wait no! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Be specific." Dipper taunted as he slowly pulled out.

"NO! NO! PACIFICA I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A TERRIBLE MOTHER! PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU MY DAUGHTER!"

"Hmmm, ok, but you have to listen to what I say when we're alone no matter what, got it?"

"I will! I will! I promise from now on you're in charge!"

"Alright Dipper, I think she's serious, go ahead and give her what she wants."

'AHHHHH YEAH I'M CUMMING!" he yelled burying his dick inside before his sperm came gushing out into the woman.

Priscilla gave a loud squeal as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out drooling.

Dipper panted and leaned on her back without pulling out. "Damn...she was...desperate."

"Yeah, but that's how my Mom is" smirked Pacifica seeing the expression. "What are you gonna do if she really gets knocked up?"

"I'll worry about it...later...need sleep." he panted as Pacifica saw it was already night.

"Oh alright, but we're going at it again tomorrow."

Dipper smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

*The next Morning*

Dipper snored while drooling on his pillow with the sheets pulled over him. He was about to roll on his side before Stan came inside.

"Hey kid, get up, a fresh bush of suc-I mean tourists just pulled up and I need my wolf boy exhibit ready."

"Huh what?" he yawned as Stan saw Priscilla wake up and pop her head up from the blankets.

"Good morning my sweet how….oh…..hello Stanford" she sneered as Stan had his eyes widened.

"Kid you had sex with a Northwest!?"

"Uhhhhhh...No?" he said as Pacifica walked into the room wearing his shirt.

"Morning ."

"Hey Pacifica...wait I don't recall telling Mabel she could have a friend sleepover."

"Oh No it's not that Dipper Just fucked my mom and I is all." She spoke casually as Dipper Paled.

"KID!...YOU FUCKED BOTH PRESTON'S WIFE AND DAUGHTER!?"

"Grunkle Stan wait I can Explain!"

"NO NEED I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING AND….I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Wait...what?" Dipper said clearly confused about what he just heard.

"Yep! I can't believe you did what so many of us in this backwater town have been dreaming to do, to knock that smug asshole down a peg and Fuck his whore of a wife and his slut of a daughter!...uhhh No offense" Stan said to Pacifica.

"None Taken it's true anyway." The girl responded.

"So wait, just so we're clear...you're not pissed or disgusted?"

"No, why would I be?"

"The obvious age difference?" Dipper said as Stan gave a shrug and walked off. 'Huh, I guess he's laid back about a lot of stuff if it doesn't cost him money.'

*Later at Northwest Manor*

"Well girls, I guess I'll see you around later." Dipper said as he noticed their sneaky smiles.

"Actually Dipper, why don't you stick around for dinner?"

"Yeah after all it's your House Now you own it!" Priscilla told him.

"Well I better get back to the shack, I still need to see if Mabel came back, I haven't seen her for a whi…... Wait Own the Mansion?"

"Yep you see I left last to take care of something"

*Flashback*

"Preston dear, could you do me a favor?" Priscilla asked as she noticed her husband signing papers at his desk.

"What is it Priscilla? I'm busy." he groaned not looking up at her.

"There's something I want you to sign honey."

"Can it wait? These documents come first."

Priscilla gave a scowl and walked up to him with a sway in her hips. "If you sign them I'll do that thing you love"

He blinked and let out a sigh. "Alright Priscilla, what is it?"

She placed the papers in front of him. "Just sign these."

Without paying attention he signed off on all of them. "Alright there, happy?"

"Oh you have no idea."

*End Flashback*

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Preston shouted as the guards had him in their arms.

"Isn't it obvious Preston? We're getting rid of an intruder to the Pines Mansion." Needless to say both Dipper and Pacifica were confused. She knew about her Mom's plan to get rid of her dad and give Dipper ownership of the Manor, but his was new to her.

"What are you talking about?! This is Northwest property!"

"Not anymore according, to these documents you signed the ownership of the mansion and Northwest Enterprises now officially belong to one Mason Q. Pines."

"Wait?... Your real name is Mason?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"Yes." he admitted with an embarrassed Blush.

"That's preposterous! If that were true then how come you and Pacifica aren't being carried away!?"

"Because it'd be silly if Mason's wife and mother-in-law wife were thrown out."

"Wait what?!" spoke the kids at once.

"Oh didn't I mention? The 3 of us are now Married"

"That's ridiculous! Let me go!" yelled Preston before the men carried him to the gate and threw him out.

"Mom, what're you Talking about!?" asked Pacifica. "We're not married!"

"According to this marriage certificate your father signed, we are." Priscilla exclaimed before kissing Dipper's cheek who was still in shock about all this. "Dipper honey if it makes you feel better your family can move in with us!"

"I...I...I...I need to sit down and maybe pass out a little."

*RRRRRRRRRING* Dipper's Phone Rang

"Hello?..."

'HEY BRO BRO THESE BERRIES ARE STILL DELICIOUS!"

"Mabel? Where are you? You up and vanished 2 days ago and I was worried."

"Ahhhh you worry Too much Dipper, I'm over at Candy's house with Grenda and Robbie, we're just having a little….Girl time."

"MY BUTT CHEEKS HURT!" Robbie whined as Mabel growled.

"CANDY! GRENDA! FILL HIM WITH CUM SO HE CAN STOP TALKING!...so what's new with you?"

Dipper's jaw dropped and was so shocked he dropped the phone and passed out, catching Pacifica and Priscilla off guard.

"Hello?...Dipper?...you there…...Yoohoo…."

Pacifica picked up the phone and explained everything to her.

"Wow! That's awesome! I've got a sister!"

Priscilla giggled at this as she heard Mabel cheer like crazy on the other end.

*Epilogue*

It's been about 8 Weeks since the day Dipper grew a Pair and boned a girl and her Milf.

Dipper was relaxing by the pool in a beach chair wearing his swim trunks. "This is the Life Ain't it sis?"

"You said it bro, you said it." Mabel spoke as she had Robbie on a leash dressed as a dog. "Robbie dog fetch me a drink!"

"I'll fetch you a drink alright." he grumbled until Mabel pulled his hair closer to her mouth.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing ma'am."

"Good boy...Dipper you want anything?"

"Maybe an orange soda."

"You heard him lackey two orange sodas or else you get THE WHIPWOMP!" she threatened as Robbie nodded and ran off.

"You know Mabel, next time you punish him, try and clean up the mess, I nearly slipped on the floor when I went to the bathroom."

"No promises Bro Bro, sorry you didn't get with Wendy Btw."

"Eh, I'm over it. I kinda had to after Pacifica and Priscilla gave me a taste of their chests, at the same time."

"Oh Dipper!" Pacifica called as she and Priscilla walked out wearing bikini's as both were 3 months pregnant.

"Speaking of which Baby Daddy, did you ever figure out how they got 3 months pregnant in such a short time?"

"To be honest, I've been so distracted by our fun time I never really worried too much about it."

Dipper said as they heard a loud scream of pain.

"What was that?"

"Probably Grunkle Stan trying to jump in a pool of gold coins like Scrooge Mcduck"

"IT'S NOT A LIQUID! IT'S JUST MANY PIECES OF SOLID MATTER THAT MAKE UP ONE LARGER PIECE OF MATTER!"

"Well at least we can afford a trip to the hospital." remarked Dipper while Priscilla and Pacifica climbed on both sides of him and snuggled into him.

Ya Know it's funny that Dipper never realized the Berries he ate were behind this, because had he used his blacklight he would have seen the text: Warning Everchew Berries make Semen Taste Delicious and increase Fertility in women by 99.999%...Oh Well, maybe he'll figure it out in the sequel and as for Mabel and Robbie?...well that's another story.

* * *

 **There Ya Go Guys Dipper's side of the story has been completed and Next Time we'll see what Mabel's been up too the past two days she's been gone missing and it looks like it involves Candy Grenda and Poor Robbie Suffering from PTSD From something Called the WhipWomp.**


End file.
